


The Big Sur Adventure, Part 2

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: This has turned into a continuation of Part 1. I totally went there....





	The Big Sur Adventure, Part 2

Well, he wasn’t lying about the payback, I thought as I stared at a wall of dildos. Purple, black, pink. A plethora of colors for your pleasure. Or mine, as it were.

Sam grabbed a very large black butt plug. It was monstrous, and if he thought for a minute…

He looked at me, smiling as he held it up.

“Not a chance, buddy.”

He looked somewhat defeated, yet I’m sure he expected that response as he laughed as he placed it back in its home. “Well, if we’re going to get you ready for me, the bigger the better, no?”

I narrowed my eyes and eyeing a cute little pink butt plug, I snatched it off the wall, “Look. It’s so cute and tiny.”

Sam made a distinct Scottish noise as one side of his mouth went up, shaking his head. We looked at all sorts, laughing like school-children as we did. He lightly whipped me with the end of one that had cat ‘o nine tails falling from it like a horse. I am not a horse and vetoed that right off…. which is why I got whipped.

Finally, Sam’s eyes went dark and the evil grin was back as he spotted something a few feet away. He walked in silence past me and picked up the package off the shelf, admiring it with a sinister smile and a growing bulge in his pants. It was a very light purple, so smooth it could have been glass, with a beaded end on one side and the other end weaved slender and thick.

I walked up to Sam, my arm wrapping around his side, suddenly excited at the possibilities, as we both looked at it. He handed it to me and I examined it in my hand. I looked up at Sam’s dark eyes, staring straight back at me. Our childish giggles gone. This was a time for adults. I nodded at him. This was the one.

We walked to the cash without saying a word. I was in front of him with his strong, masculine arms wrapped around my waist. I held his hands as we both clutched the butt plug between us. The line-up was taking too long. I leaned back into him, trying my damnest to go un-noticed as I slowly slid up and down his body. His grip around my body tightened as I felt his hard-on against my lower back, just a few inches lower was where he was planning on planting his cock inside me.

I’m not a newb. I had done anal, years ago, in my wild youth. But never that often and never with anyone near Sam’s size. The thought both excited me and made me nervous. Sam had admitted that he never had done it. Probably for the very reason I was reluctant. So I would be taking his ass cherry, so to speak and that was something that brought a smile to my face as I continued to slide up and down against him.

Sam finally stilled my movements as I became well aware that any further ministrations would result in quite a large strain against his khaki pants. We had both climaxed not even two hours earlier, along the highway, but we’re more than ready to get things going again. We still had to find a hotel room, and if this line didn’t move soon, I was going to bend over right here and have him take me in front of all these people.

We shuffled forward, only one more person in front of us. Who knew there were so many horny people in Monterey County?

“If this line takes any longer, I’m bending you over the counter and taking you here.”

Wow. Great minds do think alike. I was within reach of the counter now, so I leaned forward over it, my dress shifting higher on my thighs as I shook my ass at him in a tantalizing way. I snuck a glance over my shoulder and he shook his head slowly, stepped forward and pushed his clothed cock into my backside.

I squeaked, which didn’t go un-noticed to the person in front of us, and straightened my body acting innocent as the cashier beckoned us forth. I received a slap to my ass and hustled forward. Sam placed the object on the counter. I stared out the front store window, looking everywhere but at the pierced, purple-haired twenty-something woman in front of us. I had no idea why I was so suddenly embarrassed.

Noticing my demeanor, Sam leaned over and plucked something off a side shelf, setting it down beside the – object – with a thunk. I looked down and noticed a very large bottle of lube. Like, super-sized. I stared up at him in disbelief. He shrugged, smiled and turned to the cashier, “We’ll be needing lots of that, as well.”

My mouth couldn’t have fallen open wider. The cashier glanced at it and piped in, “Actually, the one over there with the black lid and yellow dot is the best,” she suggested and both Sam and myself turned around, eyeing the different lube.

Sam found it before me and picked it up, reading the label, ‘ANALyse me?” he turned to me, eyebrow quirked, “I think you should be saying this,” he said and handed the bottle to me.

I grabbed the bottle from his hand and placed it on the counter, my eyes stabbing him with loathing, “We’ll take this one then. The ANALyse me,” I said and the cashier ran us through.

“Don’t mind if I do,” he said, barely keeping the laugh from his voice but the humor was quite evident in his eyes. Sam paid and ushered me toward the door.

“Careful, my man. I’m about this far from ANALysing you,” I held up my pinky finger and wiggled it at him.

Sam took hold of my hand, lifted it and curled the fingers down, leaving only the thumb on display, “Maybe that. That’s as far as you’ll get.”

I huffed and pulled my hand away, “Not fair. I’ve already done that to you.”

“Not gonna happen Balfe. Now get in the car, I can smell your wetness mixed with my cum from earlier and it’s driving me mad and we still need to check-in.”

 

Sam’s POV

All teasing and joking aside, I had no interest in doing anything that could hurt Caitriona. I know I’m large. It’s not a bad thing, of course, except in regards to this particular sexual act. She had mentioned she had done it before and never really enjoyed it. I know she was doing this for me, and I wanted so badly to make this as pleasurable as possible for her as well.

Truth is, I had been doing some research on it for some time. The best way to make it a positive experience. Not just for lack of wanting to hurt her, but also in hopes that maybe this could be something that happened again. I wanted her to want, no, need me. I want her to take pleasure in my body as much as I do hers. I gave myself up willingly to her the moment I saw her blue eyes staring back into mine.

While ultimately not that far from Los Angeles, both of us had wanted to stretch out our mini vaca and stay overnight along the coast. We rented something called an Autonomous tent at Treebones resort. Getting paid well had its perks and it appeared that it would give us the privacy we needed. It didn’t hurt that the violent waves below would provide the soundtrack for the evening for those around us, rather than the screams of pleasure from my woman.

I pulled the Audi up to the “tent” after Cait had checked us in. Both of us smiled at the interesting local that would provide our accommodation for the evening.

“Let’s go,” Cait said enthusiastically as she grabbed the little pink bag and scooted out of the car.

“Let’s go,” I said to myself and followed suit, grabbing our luggage from the trunk.

 

*****

 

We had left the doors to our cabin open, the glow of the sunset hypnotic against the walls as we lounged in the large claw-foot tub, complete with bubbles up to our chins.

I sighed heavily and leaned my head back against the porcelain frame, continuing to massage Cait’s shoulders and arms. Her head rested against my chest. I craned my neck to kiss the side of hers, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. I stole a glance below, watching the water lap at her breasts in a seductive rhythm as we shifted. Her eyes were closed and she was in the perfect state of bliss, cooing softly as my massaging hands continued down her arms to her hands. I took both soapy hands in mine and kneaded them, from palm to tips of fingers.

“Oh my God. That feels so good,” she sighed, her head heavy against my chest.

I placed each of her hands back underneath the water, the bubbles parting as I did, and pulled mine upward to her shoulders again before lazily dragging them down her chest. Each hand took a breast in its embrace. I did the same to her beautiful mounds as I did to her hand. I stroked and kneaded each breast, gliding over each nipple with a flutter.

“Pinch them, Sam.”

I did as asked and Cait arched her body off mine slightly with an ohhhh before settling down against me, my dick waking from its slumber at her sound, starting to take notice. I knew I had to cum soon if my plan for a long evening was actually going to pan out. I needed to get my orgasm out of the way to focus on hers. To focus on all of the ones I was planning on giving her tonight.

I dipped my hands in the warm bath before bringing them up again and dragging a trail of bubbles across her breasts, her lovely pink nipples sticking out between the fizzing cloud. I stared at them as if seeing breasts for the first time. I desperately wanted to take each nipple in my mouth and suck on them for eternity, but had to pull myself back and keep focus.

I let my right hand travel down her torso, circling her belly button lightly, causing a whirlpool effect in the water. Cait took hold of each of my hands. One hand aiding in the manipulation of her breast, the other guiding my hand lower. We ventured between the soft patch of dark curls, our fingers entwining with one another until we crazed over her clit and reached her opening. I circled her clit with my thumb and we both played with her entrance, teasing it, until, together, we slid in two of her slender fingers and two of my larger ones.

“Ahhh,” Cait pulled herself up slightly, away from my chest as we both explored her from the inside. I continued to use my thumb against her tight bud as my fingers worked inside her. Her fingers below mine, we pushed in as far as we could go. Our lovemaking caused the water to teeter on the each of the rub, occasionally spilling over to the floor below.

“Sam. Deeper,”

I pushed my body forward and tried to sink as deep as possible as her left hand joined in the action, doing its best to push both our fingers in farther, deeper.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” she screamed and I was grateful for the isolation of our little oasis.

My left hand abandoned her breast and felt between our bodies, seeking out my straining erection. I grabbed hold and pumped in time with our fingers. My cock may not be inside her, but by God, we were going to cum together.

While my left hand jack-hammered my own body, my right was frantically losing any sort of rhythm. All of it just turned into a frenzy as both of us worked to bring her to completion. She gripped my hand tightly and let out the most erotic sound I have ever heard her make as her inner walls clenched and milked our fingers, pulling us deeper into the abyss, my own orgasm shot through at the sound of her voice and I spilled my seed against her back, it floating like an oil spill before sinking to the bottom.

We slowly pulled our fingers free as my head fell her shoulder, her body still heaving with spent exertion. After a few moments she sank into me once more and I kissed the side of her head, “I love you Caitriona.”

Her hand came up to rest against my cheek, “I love you, Sam.”

The water getting cold and filled with far too many different liquids than we cared to think of, we quickly showered off and I wrapped this biggest, softest towel I could find around her still wet body. I lifted my Caitriona burrito and carried her into the main room where I stopped suddenly, centre-room, watching along with her the last remnants of the sun as it seemed to melt into the Pacific.

Her arms tightened around my neck, “It’s so beautiful.”

I pulled my gaze away from the setting sun and rested it on her. The wind blew her hair in soft strokes across her face as she stared at the sea, “It really is.”

She turned to me, an embarrassed laugh escaping her throat before she pulled a hand free and pinched my nipple. “Stop being so sappy. You’re killing me.” I laughed back as she added, “and I’d close the doors, if I were you. That wind is going to get a lot cooler with the sun down and you’re stark naked.”

I nodded and turned to the King size bed behind us, gently placing her on the bed before walking over and shutting both doors. She had scooted up to the head of the bed, still in the towel, watching me. I met her gaze as I walked to the electric fireplace, turning it on. I could see a shiver run up her body at the cool chill of the night air reached her naked body. Don’t worry I thought to myself, It’ll be more than hot soon enough.

Caitriona’s POV

I watched as Sam ignited the fireplace and I felt a shiver run through my body. Was it the cool breeze or the realization of what was about to happen. I was struggling to fight off sleep. It had been a long day and already having a couple orgasms under my belt, coupled with the hot bath, I was ready to call him over and curl into his tight body and drift away with the smell of him filling my senses.

I think that was his plan though. I was pretty sure he was doing all this to make sure I was okay with everything. I was. I was more than okay. But let’s be honest, it can be a painful experience if not done right. And Sam being, well, the size he is, made me more than a little nervous, even though I desired to please him in every way.

I could hear the crashing of sea against the beach below as Sam walked to the bed, his body moving in the most eloquent way. Each muscle, finely tuned with hours and hours of training, flexing with each movement. He turned the overhead light off, leaving just a solitary table light on, casting an earthly glow across his sculpted torso.

I glanced at the side table briefly, where the toy and lube rested up before their soon-to-be hard workout. Sam climbed on the bed from the end of it and straddled my legs as I leaned back against the pillows. He fell forward, his head on my towel-covered chest and just held me a few minutes, breathing in the Lilly-of-the-valley scent of my soap. He squeezed my body as I softly brushed his long curls from his face. A heavy sigh coursed through his body as he brought his hand up to untie the knot around my breasts. 

Carefully, still laying on one side, he unwrapped me. Laying the towel out on one side. His body didn’t move but his head began a steady rhythm, caressing my breast with his hair. I held on tighter.

Finally, he let a hand rest against the bare breast and leaned in, licking all around, bathing my nakedness in his spit before latching onto a nipple. He sucked like a newborn child feeding. Eager but tender. The sensation prickling all my senses. He rested there for what seemed like forever. Just feeding as I stroked his hair before finally sitting up, straddling my legs one more. He watched my face as he removed the other side of the towel to rest on the bed before continuing to pay the same attention to that side.

My whole body was humming in quiet desire as a soft last flick of his tongue against my nipple indicated he was moving on. His tongue ran up my chest to dip into the side of my neck where he laved up a particular sweet spot that had me making some sort of noise between a giggle and a moan. It felt as if I hadn’t kissed him in forever and I think he sensed this as he finally made his mouth to mine. He dipped his tongue to my lips, tracing them before asking entrance inside. My tongue made love to his in soft, wet, rotating motions, each dancing to a song only we knew. Both of us eliciting sounds that turned the other one that much more.

He broke free of our tongue tango and placed a soft, chaste kiss on my lips to seal the moment before he scooted further down my legs. His tongue followed his hands on a tour he knew all too well. He dipped into my belly-button, tasting and nipping my stomach before moving along to the patch of dark curls that rested below. 

Sam traced around the trimmed, short hairs still wet. From what? The bath? My own juices? I couldn’t tell, but whatever it was, his attention was only adding to the wetness. He held my thigh apart as he circled the nub that stood up begging for attention. But he didn’t stay there long, dipping into my centre where both our fingers had been only a short while ago.

Sam snuggled up against my mound, rubbing his unshaven face against the tender flesh there. I jumped at the sensation. Out of pleasure, not in the slightest of pain. He pulled away to lay his head against my thigh, a single digit roaming my outer lips.

I watched Sam inhale deeply and with a happy sigh, exhale, “You smell so good,” he said more to himself then me. He pushed a finger inside me and my hand shot to the back of his head as I pulled myself up to watch him but he stopped, resting a hand on belly to lay me back down, “Shhhh, just lay back and close your eyes.”

So I did. I could feel his breath against me. His finger curled up inside me as his tongue navigated through my folds, paying careful attention to avoid the one spot that might set me off into oblivion. As he continued to curl a finger inside me, reaching for the glory spot, his other hand felt beneath my ass, a finger circling my anus like a shark circling its prey.

With my whole body set afire, Sam pulled away and pulled my body a little further down the bed so that I was flat on my back. But not for long. I opened my eyes to see his. The blue was clouded over with desire and we held each others gaze and he slowly turned me over so that I was lying on my stomach. I hugged a pillow and waited.

He kneaded my cheeks with precision before grabbing a pillow, “Lift up,” he said and I did. My body doing the closest thing to a downward dog it has ever done as he pushed the pillow underneath me, leaving my ass high in the air.

I felt him sink to the bed below me, settling himself in as he parted my cheeks. He used both thumbs to trace my ass before allowing one to fall underneath to stimulate my pussy once more. But only ever so lightly. I felt my grip on the pillow tighten in anticipation as I could feel Sam’s breath against my backside.

The waiting was almost excruciating. I was ready to burst until finally I felt his tongue against my hole. Softly, at first. Feather kisses and light licks around the puckered opening before Sam finally began licking for all his worth.

We had done ass play before. Rimming and some finger action, but this was some new…something deliciously dirty and yet the idea of stopping now was enough to make me want to kill.

Sam pushed his tongue inside me and I pushed off the bed slightly, “Oh God. Sam.” I don’t know if I was asking him a question, begging him to stop or to never quit what he was doing. He had been wetting every part of me with his tongue and it was driving me mad until finally, with one hand still working away at my pussy, he pushed his tongue past my barrier and I lost it and came harder than I think I ever had, bucking under him, trying to push his fingers deeper in my pussy, his tongue further up my ass. I cried his name as I felt my own tears roll down my face onto the pillow. My climax crashed harder into my body than the waves below and I was certain my screams could be heard for miles.

Sam pulled his fingers free as I sank into the bed in a sweat-soaked mess, but he continued to lick my ass. He used his hands to massaged my cheeks as he did. 

I felt him rise off the bed and stretch out to the night stand. I managed to open one exhausted eye as I saw him grab the items on the table and bring them back to the bed, between my legs. He rested his body against mine, his chest to my back. I could feel him hard and ready against my ass as he rubbed a hand over my lower back, up to my shoulder-blades, then down again.

“Are you okay?” he asked with so much tenderness it made me want to cry. I simply nodded and wiped am errand tear from earlier off my face. “Are you sure?” He was concerned. I’m not one to cry during sex. Scream. Claw. Swear. Fight. But not cry.

I nodded again, “Uh huh. It was just so…” I searched my foggy brain for a word as he continued to stroke my back. I settled on “intense,” and with a heavy sigh, sunk back into the bed.

“Do you want me to stop, Caitriona? I will if you do.”

I craned my head as far as I could to see the love in his eyes, “No. Don’t stop.”

He smiled sweetly and bent over to kiss my back, right before it curved to meet my ass. “Just tell me, baby,” he whispered against my slick skin, “just tell me and I will.”  
I nodded again as I heard a flick. The lube. He had opened the lube and I could hear him squeeze some out over what? The toy? I was barely conscious in my euphoria, hearing the slippery sound of him moving the lube up and down the toy, the sounds through his fingers making me smile. 

Suddenly, I felt a cold, wet, finger touch my opening again. His lubed finger begged for entrance, “Shhh…try to relax.” I could feel the digit push inside, setting off fireworks that had barely been extinguished. He probed with one digit for a few moments before pushing in a second. I did my best to relax. I wanted this. I truly did. I had thought about it in my private times when he was away and I was alone with my own hands the only thing to provide pleasure. Thought about him pushing though, filling me up so tightly I felt like I would split in two. Now it was here and I needed him inside me there.

The two fingers moved inside me gently but wantonly. He stretched me, occasionally bending down to lick and nibble on a cheek. It felt like forever, but I finally began to move my hips in time with his fingers. The sensation was just taking over my body when I felt it disappear. With another quick squeezing sound and a hand parting a cheek, I felt the butt plug against my opening. I tightened in reaction, stopping any movement. Sam rubbed my ass and spoke words of encouragement as I began to relax.  
He slowly pushed the slender end of the toy in, allowing me to take the toy in my body at my own pace. Every minute, just a little more. Just a little more pain, followed by a larger amount of pleasure until finally, it was in as far as Sam’s hand allowed. He stilled his movements, allowing my body to adjust to the invited invasion. It didn’t take long before I pushed my ass back, beckoning him to continue.

“So good, baby. You’re doing so good,” he said as he pulled the toy out, then back in again. Each time picking up the pace until I was cooing in pleasure. Any pain I had felt had dissipated into the night air. 

In and out he pushed and pulled and the I could feel the sweat trickle down my body, pooling at the base of my spine. My breasts were covered in a sheen that rubbed annoyingly against the pillow as I moved with the toy.

Sam’s hand stopped its soothing movements across my cheek and suddenly I felt his hardness against my ass. He still held power over me with the toy deeply embedded inside my rear, but my mind sprung to life at the realization that this was far from over. Sam still needed to be inside me. His large cock was going to stretch me beyond all comprehension – and I wanted it. I wanted it now!

“Your cock. Please Sam. I need you inside me.” I begged. I’d beg until the end of time, but my body needed this man inside me in my deepest places.

“God,” he spoke in frustration, “do you know what those words do to me?” 

After all, he had been neglected since our bath time. I couldn’t turn around far enough to see, but I bet his penis stood close to his body, eager for any breath of a touch to ease its strain. He pulled the toy from rear ever so slowly. Taking the final bead, the slowest.

I let out a whimper as I felt the emptiness in my body at the loss of the toy. But it would be filled soon enough. I wiggled my ass and he laughed, “Turn over.”

I flipped onto my back, with barely enough energy to do so. He wrestled the pillow underneath me so that my ass rested on it. I looked at him questioningly and he took notice.

“I want to watch you. I want to see your face when I enter you.”

I nodded knowing it wasn’t just out of lust that he spoke those words, but also to keep an eye on whether or not he was hurting me. I watched him lather up his cock with the lube. His penis was beautiful and pink with a brilliant long vein protruding from the side, much like his arms. 

I rather enjoyed watching him stroke himself. It was something he let me watch more than once. He said the same about me when I pleasured myself. Loving your body is a beautiful and erotic act. 

He stretched over me, bringing our foreheads together and I felt him at my entrance. He pushed softly, but with a steady hand. I clutched his shoulders in concentration.

“Ah, Saaaammm” I held my breath, begging my body to open up to him.

“Shhhh…. Look at me.”

But I couldn’t. My eyes were shut tightly as I felt nothing but intense pain, like being ripped apart with every millimeter he pushed into me.

“Caitriona,” he said more forcibly and my eyes shot open to look at his, “Relax. Breathe.”

We stared into each others eyes and I let go. He felt it and in that instance, the head of his penis penetrated by body fully.

I can’t even describe the feeling. It was like the most out-of-this-world awareness of my body. Absolute ecstasy mixed with pleasurable-pain. He pushed in deeper, watching me closely while trying to keep his eyes open. After all, this was entirely new for him.  
Sam’s POV

I did my very best at trying to maintain eye contact. I worried for her. I didn’t want this to hurt, but I guess inevitability is that it was going to. If even for a short time. And she knew it. The most I could do was make the pain last as little as possible. But I found it increasingly difficult as the tightness enveloped my body. 

I had never felt such intensity. Her body seized mine and I welcomed the grasp it held onto me. I watched Caitriona’s face. Her face held tight in pain, sweat dripping from her forehead until finally I was all the way in. I let out a large gasp and closed my eyes tightly. The sensation of her wrapped around me was more than I could bear. I pulled my head away from hers and opened my eyes. Her blue eyes darker then normal in the soft glow of electric light. I brushed her cheek with my knuckles.

We lay stilled for what seemed like an eternity. My mind and heart urging me to take it slow. My body begging for me to take her. To seek out this feeling again, by pulling out and plunging back into the tightness. I let my hands support me above her. I had to let her make the first move, so to speak.

Her hands released the grip they held on the sheets and came to rest on my back, but only a moment before they began travelling up and down. Her breathing evened and I pulled on her arm to bring one hand down. Her other hand followed and we tangled our fingers together. Suddenly, she smiled. A genuine smile and her lower body started to move.  
I pushed up slightly, our hands still entwined and I began to pull out. Her breathing hitched, but she still moved with me. We moved slowly for several minutes, her body accommodating mine, until finally I was pulling almost all the way out and plunging back in and she as meeting each movement with force of her own.

I rolled my hips to meet hers. Her legs, once spread wide, now rested on my shoulders as I moved deep inside her. Our motions matching the incoming tide with each slap of thighs and grunts of pleasure. I know I spoke, but I can barely recall what I had said, the sounds our bodies made doing the talking for us.

I was close and while I knew her body was spent, I needed her to fall into the ocean with me, I needed her to drown in each others pleasure but I wasn’t ready to let go of her hand. “God, I’m close,” and I reluctantly pulled a hand free to tease her clit, urging it to just one more completion tonight.

She grabbed for my hand though, pulling it back, “Me too…God, me too.” And I realized she wasn’t lying. 

We pounded each other with bruising force and her mouth opened wide for a scream to crack the glass, but no actual sound came out. Her body convulsed and spasmed and her voice had lost all function as I watched her shatter into a million pieces before the sight caused my own eruption and I spilled my seed deep inside her. I felt like I had given her every ounce of sperm inside my body as I fell in a heap onto her.

Hours later, or maybe just minutes, consciousness brought us both back to something between this life and the next. Our hands were no longer entwined, but still rested on one another. I pulled free and cradled her face. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile, brighter then the sun and larger than the moon shone back at me. I rested my forehead against her and she leaned up to kiss me. There were no tongues fighting for dominance. No explorations of each others’ mouths, just a soft kiss that could break a mans heart with love, only to mend it again. And she did just that. Every day.


End file.
